A Day in Life of Sonic and Friends
by daniel.vasquez.9461799
Summary: This is a one shot series of Sonic and his friends, After Eggman dies from cancer, Sonic need a job, this will have Sonamy, Shadouge, Kunclouge, and Silvaze, but later there will be a Tailosmo. Rated T for Rude Humor, Language, Sexual Content, and Alcohol References.
1. Chapter 1

Today is Sonic birthday and everyone is giving him a surprise party.

Where's Sonic, Shadow said.

He's out for a run, Tails said, he won't be back until 7.

Okay here's the plain, Amy said, Me, Cream and Cheese are gonna warped Sonic's presents that you guys got him, Tails is gonna decorate the party, Knuckles, Blaze, and Shadow are gonna clean the house, and Vector, Espio, and Charmy are going to Walmart to get food for the party.

What about me, Silver said in a gay voice.

3 years ago Sliver end up turning gay and everyone end up not liking him expect Blaze.

You could go be a clown in the basement, Amy said.

Oh goody, Silver said.

He went downstairs to the basement and Amy lock the door on him. Tails give Vector a list of food they need for a party and left. At Walmart they went to the food section.

Wow candy, Charmy said.

My favorite, Vector said.

Com guys we're here to get food that Tails put on the list not to get candy, Espio said.

Come on Espio we can't have a party with out candy, Vector said.

But Tails didn't put that on the list, Espio said.

It's doesn't matter, Charmy said putting the candies in the basket.

After that they got Ice Cream, Pizza, Donuts, and and 5 stacks of beer.

Ok boys let's get to the check out and get the heck out of here, Vector said.

But we didn't get anything that Tails put on the list, Espio said.

Screw the list, Vector said.

Will Tails will be mad that we didn't get anything on the list, Charmy said.

No he'll be fine, Tails said.

**Back at Sonic and Tails House. **

_YOU DIDN'T GET ANYTHING ON THE LIST, Tails said. _

_Tails let me explain, Vector said, there are none of the food at Walmart that you wrote on the list so we just get the food that sort of part of the party._

_So you got Pizza, Ice Cream, Candy, Donuts, and Beer, Tails said. _

_Tails that's not true, Espio said, Vector and Charmy doesn't want to get the food on the list so we just got the stuff they wanted but not us I tried to stop them but they won't listen. _

_Espio you go and get the food on the list because I trust you and you two are staying here, Tails said. _

_Why I can't go with him, Charmy and Vector said. _

_Because you won't let him get the stuff I want, Tails said. _

_Tails give Espio 50 dollars and he left. _

_So what should me and Vector do, Charmy said. _

_You guys are gonna sit at the living room and do nothing, Tails said. _

_Ok, They said. _

_Mean while Sliver found a clown in the basement and put it on._

_Looks a little fat but that will do, Sliver said. _

_He went upstairs and find out that Amy lock the door. _

_Meanwhile Espio came back with the grocery Tails wanted. _

_Thank you Espio, Tails said. _

_Your welcome, Espio said, so where the boys. _

_Tails look at the living room and see that they are not there. _

_I thought they were sitting at the living room, Tails said. _

_Oh no, Espio said. _

_What is it, Tails said. _

_They must been drinking beer, Espio said looking at the 10 empty beer can all over the floor. _

_So where are they, Tails said. _

_Let's go find them, Espio said. _

_Mean while, Amy, Cream and Cheese are done with the decorations and thinking about helping, Shadow, Blaze and Knuckles clean. _

_Do you guys need any help, Amy said. _

_I need help unloading the dishwasher, Shadow said._

_Just then Vector and Charmy came in the kitchen drunk. _

_Hey baby, Charmy said looking at Shadow._

_Wait me, Shadow said._

_Give me smooch, Charmy said making kissy faces. _

_Get off of me, Shadow said._

_Why you breaking up on me with Knuckles, Charmy said. _

_Wait what, Knuckles said._

_You bastard trying to steal my husband, Charmy said. _

_Wait me and Shadow are not dating and that's gay, Knuckles said. _

_There you guys are, Tails said. _

_Hey honey how was work, Vector said._

_Ok you two are going to the basement with Silver, Espio said._

_Tails and Espio push them down the basement stairs and lock it. _

_How long we lock them, Tails said. _

_Whenever they passed out, Espio said. _

_Victor and Charmy found Sliver in a clown costume. _

_AHHHHHHHH, BOGGY MAN, They Screamed._

_I'm not a boggy man, Silver cried. _

_They went upstairs and find out that the door is locked._

_We're trapped, Charmy said, what will we do. _

_Call for help, Vector said. _

_They did but everyone think that they still drunk. _

_Guys he's coming, Rouge said coming to the front door. _

_Everyone hide, Tails said._

_They all find there hiding spot. _

_They Tails what's with the lights, Sonic said turning on the lights._

_SURPRISE, They said. _

_Wow thanks guys, Sonic said. _

_Just then Victor and Charmy break the door open and run, just then Silver came out of the basement. _

_AHHH A CLOWN I HATE CLOWNS, Sonic screamed. _

_Don't worry Sonic I got you, Amy said kissing him and hugging him._

_Amy enough, Sonic said. _

_Later they ate, Sonic open his presents, and Sonic told everyone the big news. _

_Listen everyone I got some news, Sonic said, Dr. Eggman is dead. _

_After the news everyone went home._

**_That's all folks, this is the new series I was thinking about, so sorry if I didn't do a new chapter of Another Place To Live only because I don't have any ideas for a new chapter, tomorrow there will be a Chapter for A Place To Live and Wednesday will be a new chapter of A Day in Life of Sonic and Friends. So each day I'll do them. See ya. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting a job

After the guests left, sonic and tails talk at the table.

So Eggman dead, Tails said,.

Yeah, Sonic said.

You killed him, Tails said.

No he got cancer, Sonic said.

You know Sonic since Egg man dead that means we need to get a job, Tails said.

Tails I don't want to get a job, Sonic said.

Why, Tails said.

Because I will have to wake up every morning to go to work, and I leave work late, Sonic said.

Come on Sonic It won't be that bad, Tails said, tomorrow you are gonna get a job.

Fine, Sonic said.

Tomorrow sonic went to Cinemark Square 30 in downtown outside mall to work, he tried working at the box office but he ripped the tickets because he trying to get them out, he tried Walmart but Amy is a boss of Walmart so he's quit, he tried to clean the house but he's messed up, later he met Shadow at the cafe.

So Sonic how was finding a job, Shadow said.

Not good, Sonic said, I failed each job.

You know you could work with me and knuckles at the movie station, Shadow said.

What's that Sonic said.

It's where we make movies online instead of shooting and film, Shadow said, and you could make Live Action movies too.

That's sound good, Sonic said, I'm in.

Okay then I'll come get you tomorrow, Shadow said.

Later that night.

So Sonic have you find a job yet, Tails said.

I'm gonna get a Interview for a job tomorrow for a movie station, Sonic said, what about you.

I'm Gonna work at the plant station in Walmart where Amy, Cream, and The Team Chaotix work, Tails said.

Wait, Vector, Espio, and Charmy work, over there, Sonic said.

They shut down there company, Tails said.

Oh, Sonic said.

**That's all folks, Tomorrow is the day for a Hirogo story about them going on a date, Excited, oh and sorry if this chapter is short. **


End file.
